MidPoint
by Juria
Summary: I know, lame title. It's the middle part of "The New Kids" saga, after "Lyoko Godfathers", before "End Game". Just a quick songfic. Enjoy! Rated T for mild language.


The End Game/Mid-Point By: Juria Author's notes: See Past chapters. Also, this story is my first songfic. It's a little confusing, but try to enjoy it. It's done to Simple Plan's "Welcome to my Life", which I don't own. 

Odd and Raven had been living together for the past few years, and just now, they were starting to get sick of eachother. "Odd, why in the hell don't you ever clean up around the house?" Raven asked, noting the mess made by both him and Kiwi. "Can't you just use your powers to, I don't know, zap it to the moon?" Odd asked, a slight hint of annoyance and anger in his voice.

Raven glared at him. She was just inches away from letting him have it. "My powers aren't for me to be your FUCKING MAID!" she shouted, hurling a plate past his head and watching it shatter against the wall. Odd stood up and got right in her face. "Are you always this much of a bitch?" he asked sternly, then walked past her.

Raven suddenly stopped him. "What the hell is your problem?" she asked. "You." he replied, walking past her and slamming the door to his room behind him. "Fine, I wish I'd never met you!" Raven shouted, going into her room and slamming the door. Ravne and Odd both turned their radios up full-blast. Strange, they were both on the same song.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

Like somehow you just don't belong

And no one understands you 

_Do you ever wanna run away?_

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming 

They both listened to the words, each thinking about the other, and about how stupid they had acted. Odd thought of the first time he and Raven had met. They were so much alike. She was so dark and alone, and he felt that way at school, but he usually covered it up.

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be like me_

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breakin' down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life_

After a few deep breaths, Odd stood up and walked to his door. At the same time, Raven was thinking about the first time she saw Odd. She thought about how he had saved her from her own dark, lonely world.

She thought about the first time they had fallen in love, and how, for the first time in her life, she truly felt alive. Raven sat up on her bed, took a long deep breath, walked over to her door, and slowly turned the handle.

Meanwhile...

Jinx flew the small black jet as fast as it would go. She had someone she had waited a long time to see, and she didn't want to be late.

Soon, she landed at her destination, a small, grass-covered filed with trees, jumped out, and looked around. "Cyborg?"; she called. Cyborg slowly crept up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Gotcha." he said. She turned around and kissed him.

The next thing they knew, they were both on their backs, staring at the stars. Neither of them said anything for a long time, then Cyborg broke the silence. "So, what're you thinking about?" he asked. Jinx sighed. "Just my past." she said, then rolled over and curled up next to Cyborg.

It was at this point that Cyborg turned on his self-built radio, but the volume was low enough to be pleasent. It was also at this point, that he heard the lyrics, looked at his hands, and cringed.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feelin' so left out?_

_Are you desprate to find something more _

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies _

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

Cyborg shook at the thought of his past, what the accident did to him, and how he wished he could have changed it all. "I'm a freak." he said quietly to himself.

Jinx, however, heard him. "No, you're not. You've been given a gift by fate. How you use it is up to you." she said, then she kissed him again. "You know, I'll never be able to give you a child." he said, sighing.

Jinx cupped his jaw in her hand and grinned. "That's ok, one's enough." she said. Cyborg cracked a smile, then kissed her, and rested him head on the ground. Jinx rested her head on his chest, while he wrapped his arm around her waist, feeling better about himself already.

_No you don't know what it's like _

_When nothing feels alright _

_You don't know what it's like _

_To be like me_

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breakin' down _

_And no one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like _

_Welcome to my life_

Meanwhile...

Robin stood on top of Titan's Tower, looking down at the city, thinking about how Slade had been killed, for now. He couldn't help shake the feeling that somehow, Beastboy hadn't finished the job.

Suddenly, her felt Starfire's arms wrap around his neck. "Robin, is something wrong?" she asked. "Slade." he replied, glaring into the city. "He is gone, I am sure of it. You have no need to fear or worry." she said.

Robin sighed and rested his head on Starfire's chest. "I just don't know anymore Star. I mean, after everything he's put us through, I didn't think he'd die so easily." he said, blowing his hair out of his eyes. Starfire sighed. "You are not alone. I, too, feel this uneasyness." she said. "But remember, we've beaten him once before, we can do it again." she said, kissing him on the lips.

Robin held the kiss until they both needed air. "Well, that made me feel a little better." he said, smiling at her. Starfire sighed and embraced him. "Promise me, when all of this is done, and the evil has died, that you'll stay with me." she whispered, tears in her eyes. Robin held her tightly. "I promise." he whispered in reply.

Meanwhile...(I know, I'm dragging it out. Trust me, it's worth it.)

Terra quietly crept out of Beastboy's room, hoping no one saw her. She turned around and saw Beastboy already fast asleep. "Figures." she said to herself, then she quietly walked back to her room. Terra walked over and turned on the radio. At that moment, she felt all of her past mistakes come back to her.

_No one ever lied straight to your face _

_No one ever stabbed you in the back _

_You might think I'm happy, but I'm not gonna be okay_

_ Everybody always gave you what you wanted _

_You never had to work, it was always there_

_ You don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt _

_To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breakin' down _

_And one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like, what it's like_

_To be hurt_

_ To feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark _

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around _

_To be on the edge of breakin' down _

_And one's there to save you _

_No you don't know what it's like, what it's like_

As the song played in her head, Terra walked back to Beastboy's room and crawled into bed with him. So what if someone saw them. She needed him to be with her, to remind her that she still had some good left in her. She looked up at him and smiled, then layed her head on the pillow next to him, and feel fast asleep.

And in one part of the world, Robin and Starfire held their embrace, remembering their promise to eachother.

_Welcome to my life_

And in another part, Jinx and Cyborg watched the sun rise.

_Welcome to my life_

And back home, Odd and Raven had stopped reflecting on their fight, and held one another, reflecting on what they had gone through together, and just happy to be alive.

_Welcome to my life_

The End. (Of this story, not the series)  
Coming soon, the final part of the series, End Game.

So, what do you think?  
Comments are welcome.  
- Juria


End file.
